Monsta Part One
by Greyy.Lord
Summary: hidup di dunia yang begitu kotor, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. dimana seharusnya kau sedang berfoya-foya dengan pelantikanmu sebagai raja, malah terdampar dalam dimensi yang penuh akan omong kosong tentang perdamaian...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc bukan kepunyaan saya**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Terlalu bagus untuk di lewatkan! Hehehe...**

 **.**

 **PAIR...**

 **Naruto x ?**

 **.**

 **Just enjoy...**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap

Dingin

Dan sesak...

Entah dimanakah aku sekarang. Mencoba menggerakan tubuhku, namun aku menyadari bahwa kedua tanganku sedang terkunci kuat di sebuah kursi yang aku duduki sekarang...

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Uggh

tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit,... sangat sakit saat aku mencoba mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tempat ini begitu gelap untuk mendapat penglihatan. Namun ada satu hal yang pasti, bau busuk semacam bangkai dan bau amis khas gumpalan darah begitu tercium oleh kedua lubang hidungku ini. Namun anehnya, Entah kenapa aku merasa sudah terbiasa dengan bau ini. Sama skali tidak terganggu dengan kedua bau menyengat yang aku yakin dapat membuat manusia manapun akan muntah atau bahkan sampai sesak nafas karenanya.

 **JEPLAK**

bunyi keras dari sebuah tuas terdengar oleh telingaku. Berbarangan dengan itu, lampu dengan tingkat pencahayan super tinggi langsung menyambut penglihatanku. Tentu saja aku langsung menutup kedua mataku karena silaunya lampu tersebut.

Setelah mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan tingkat pencahayannya, akhirnya aku dapat melihat semua hal yang ada di sekelilingku. Aku terdiam dengan ekspresi yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak dapat untuk mengartikannya. Hmmm... bagaimana mengatakannya yah? Secara garis besar, saat ini aku sedang berada di tengah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan bentuk menyerupai kubah raksasa. Yahh,,, Setidaknya ruangan ini cukup untuk menampung lebih dari 100 orang. Tapi heyy, yang menjadi masalanya bukanlah semua itu... masalahnya adalah, adanya ratusan- ohhh ralat,... maksudku ribuan potongan tubuh yang dapat aku asumsikan sebgai potongan tubuh manusia yang sebahagian masih segar dan sebahagian lainnya sudah mulai membusuk.

Potongan tubuh itu bermacam-macam... mulai dari yang terbesar adalah kepala utuh hingga yang terkecil adalah potongan lidah yang semuanya tercecer disegala penjuru ruangan tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang sanggup membuat siapapun akan berteriak histeris dengan mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada dalam perutnya... belum lagi banyaknya ulat dan serangga lainnya yang terlihat sedang lahap menyantap semua potongan daging itu.

Namun tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu...,... kenapa aku tidak merasakan semua itu?

Perasaan ini?! Bahkan setelah melihat dan mencium semua bau menyengat itu, aku sama skali tidak merasakan apapu dalam diriku. Entah itu rasa ngeri, jijik, atapun rasa takut...,. sama skali tidak aku rasakan.

Ada apa ini?! Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun?!

Aku sendiripun heran.. tidak bisa menjelaskan atau memahami apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Kepalaku menunduk sejenak... dapat kulihat semua anggota geraku tengah dikunci oleh borgol besi tanpa kunci yang menyatu dengan kursi ini. Mataku sedikit melirik kesamping saat sebuah benda putih panjang sedang menguntai disana...

Apa ini?

Penasaran dengan benda apa itu, akupun memperhatikannya. Terlihat begitu Kasar dan lebat dengan gabungan dari berbagai macam helayan tipis... dari sisi manapun, benda ini begitu mirip dengan rambut...

Apakah ini rambutku?!

Aku cukup terkejut saat menyadari bahwa benda ini adalah rambutku sendiri. Melirik kesisi satunya, akupun juga melihat hal yang sama dengan benda ini. Hal itu lantas membuatku yakin bahwa ini adalah rambutku. Tapi satu yang aku bingungkan..,... sejak kapan rambutku berubah menjadi berwarna putih?!

Deg

 **[Kau tidak di terima disini! Keberadaanmu adalah aib terbesar dalam hidupku!]**

Ughh

Sekelebat ingatan menghantam keras kepalaku.

Sakit! Sangat sakit!

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang dan tidak lagi terasa...

Apa itu?

Mencoba mengingat lebih dalam, tapi aku sama skali tidal menemukan apa-apa.. tidak hanya itu, bahkan aku sama skali tidak mengingat nama, dimana aku berasal, dan siapa kedua orang tuaku. Entah apa yang telah terjadi padaku hingga aku tidak mengingat semua itu... lelah untuk berpikir, akhirnya aku memilih untuk kembali terfokus kepada ruangan yang sedang aku tempati saat ini... setelah cukup lama memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan dengan banyaknya potongan tubuh yang ada, akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu...

Apakah itu...,... kepalaku?!

Sungguh suatu fakta yang mencengangkan... ternyata semua potongan kepala yang ada dalam ruangan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kepalaku sendiri...

Tunggu dulu? Jika itu adalah kepalaku, berarti semu potongan tubuh ini adalah...,..

 **Clekk... Krattttt...**

Fokusku teralihkan oleh suara pintu besar yang sedang terbuka oleh sesuatu, atau bisa dibilang oleh seseorang...

"Khukhukhu..,..."

Pendengaranku menangkap sebuah tawa _psycopat_ dari seorang pria yang mulai memasuki ruangan ini... jujur saja, aku sama skali tidak menyangka dalam ruangan ini ada sebuah pintu sebagai tempat masuknya... padahal dari seluruh area dinding ini yang ada, tidak ada satupun celah yang terdapat disana.. entah itu sebuah jendela maupun fentilasi udara, yang ada hanyalah dinding beton polos tanpa ada ukiran maupun model yang berarti... aku sempat heran, bagaimana makhluk hidup bisa bertahan dalam ruangan ini? Yahh, tentu saja termasuk aku!

"Hohoho... selamat malam pemuda-kun.."

Pria perawakan 30 tahunan dengan pakaian serba putih serta kaca mata bulat mulai berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar yahhh..,.. sedikit tidak waras di telingaku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang dengan ikatan bergaya ekor kuda. dia berjalan kearahku dengan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya lengkap dengan senyuman gila ala Psycopat tertangkap di bibir penuh brewok miliknya..

Berhenti tepat satu jengkal dari samping kiriku, dia mulai berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan diriku. Melirik kearahnya, aku dapat melihat wajah menjijikan penuh nafsu tertampang jelas dari samping kepalaku.

Apa-apan orang ini, apa dia Maho?!

Tidak lama kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikan dengan berbagai macam lendir lengket dari dalam mulutnya, yaitu lidahnya sendiri.. setelah itu, dia mulai mendekatkannya kearah telingaku...

tunggu dulu, apa yang akan dilakukan orang tua gila ini? Jangan bilang kalau..,..

 **Claappp**

Tubuhku langsung merinding saat sensasi lembut dan penuh cairan lengket langsung menerobos kelubang telingaku. Sunggu sensasi yang akan membuatmu bahagia jika hal itu dilakukan oleh _Ariana Grande_ atau sejenisnya. Namun semua itu akan beda ceritanya jika yang melakulannya adalah seorang om brewok dengan bau mulut yang sanggup membuat sampahpun layu karenanya.

Seandainya aku dapat mengumpat, aku akan dengan lantang berteriak ( _what the fu*k dude)..._ sayangnya semua itu tidak bisa aku lakukan karena tidak adanya respon dari tubuhku..

Ini sungguh aneh.. pikiran dan tubuhku sama skali tidak ingin bekerja sama... apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?

Setelah melakukan itu, dia kembali menarik lidahnya keluar dari telingaku, dan jangan lupa adanya benang silva yang terhubung dari air liurnya ke lubang telingaku... walau aku merasakan perasaan jijik yang teramat sangat, namun anehnya wajahku sama skali tidak menunjukan ekspresi berarti. Hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong...

Dia kemudian berpindah tempat menuju hadapanku.. entah berapakali aku hendak mengumpat akibat wajah menjijikannya itu...

"Khukhukhu..,.. seperti biasa, kau selalu berhasil membuat nafsuhku meledak!"

Berbicara dengan semua kalimat manis itu, sudah cukup membuatku ingin menamparkan sebatang Pen*s bencong ke wajahnya..

"Baiklahh... apa yang akan kita mainkan hari ini?"

Dia bertanya seakan-akan aku akan menjawabnya... namun tidak lama, sebuah meja yang penuh akan alat bedah muncul atau keluar dari lantai yang terbelah secara otomatis..

Hmmm... teknologi yang menarik...

Masih dengan senyum gilanya dia memilih alat-alat bedah yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

"Hmmm,,,... yang mana yahh? Capcipcup kembang kuncup, siapa yang mau dimau gicup...,.. nahhh, ini dia!"

Dengan sedikit mantra pemilihan, akhirnya dia bersorak riang saat menemukan benda yang akan dia gunakan, yaitu sebuah gunting raksasa yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Kembali mendekat kearahku, tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai dia letakan di dada bidang miliku.

Ohhh... aku lupa memberi tahu kalian kalau saat ini aku sedang dalam keadaan..,... telanjang!

Semakin memperlebar senyumnya, dia mulai melakukan gerakan aneh pertama dengan mengelus-ngelus pelan dadaku, tidak lupa matanya yang bergerak liar mengekspos keseluruh tubuhku...

"Hmmm...,,.. sepertinya aku akan bermain dengan...,."

Menjeda ucapannya dan kembali menggerakan tangannya secara halus kebawa... atau lebih tepatnya kearah..,...

"...,... Ini!"

Seperti mendapat sebuah jackpot, dia menggengam erat _timun cina miliku..._

Ohhhh... ini sudah kelewatan!

"Khekhekhe...,.. terlihat begitu besar dan kokoh"

Kalian tau..,.. dia mengatakan hal tersebut bersaman dengan menonjolnya _sesuatu_ dari balik selangkangan miliknya... Aku berani bersumpa demi bulu ketiak om Samson, bahwa tidak ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dari hal ini!

"Khekhekhekhe..,... saatnya memotong!"

Mengatakan hal itu, dia lalu mengangkat gunting besar tersebut dengan ngan satu tangan dan satu tangannya lagi masih setia menggenggam erat batang torpedo miliku..

Ehhh, tunggu dulu! Apa tadi dia bilang 'memotong'?!

What the fu-

 **Crassssss**

ARGGGGHHHHH KEJANTA-

"..."

E-ehhh..! A-apa yang terjadi?

Sedikit melirik kebawah, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa my baby swith sudah terpotong setengah dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar. Dan anehnya..,...,.. aku tidak merasakan apa-apa!

"Khukhu..,.. ahahah ha ha... luar BIASA!,...,."

Pria itu langsung tertawa keras dengan ucapan yang sedikit membuatku terkejut..

"..,...,.. bahkan setelah alat fitalmu terpotong, ekspresimu sama skali tidak berubah!"

Dia mulai menjauh dariku dan kembali meletakan gunting tersebut ke atas meja. Tidak lupa sebelum itu dia lebih dulu membersikannya agar tidak berkarat saat disimpan nanti.

Ohhh, lupakan soal itu! Bagaimana dengan kejanta-

"...?"

"Perfectooooo...,.. bahkan regenerasi tubuhmu jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan 3 tahun terakhir!"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat kejantanan miliku sudah kembali utuh seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah..,.. selanjutnya!..."

Dia kembali mengambil sebuah pisau besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari besih putih yang terlihat begitu bersih dan tajam.

Sekarang apa la-

 **CRASHHHH**

"..."

1

.

2

.

3

.

Ha-ha..hah..ha... a-apa yang terjadi?

Aku mencoba mengatur nafas walau aku yakin ekspresi yang ada pada wajahku sama skali tidak berubah. Entah kenapa aku sama skali tidak bisa berbicara atau merubah ekspresi wajah datar ini..

Lupakan soal itu! Aku yakin beberapa saat yang lalu aku sempat perasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh leherku. Tapi aku sama skali tidak mengetahui apa itu. Akupun menatap pria itu yang sedang menatap heran diriku, Satu jarinya dia letakan di dagu seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"3 detik yah...,..." sembari berbicara, dia terus saja berjalan memutar-mutar seperti orang yang sedang gelisah...

"Hmmmm...,... cukup mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangka regenerasinya akan berkembang secepat ini walau kepalanya sudah aku potong dengan cairan khusus penghambat regenerasi!"

Dia berbicara sambil meli-... heyy..,.. apa tadi dia bilang memotong kepala?!

Mataku langsung tertuju kesegalah arah untuk mencari apa yang menjadi objek pemotongannya. Dan walah..,.. aku dapat melihat sebuah potongan kepala berambut putih panjang lengkap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya sedang tergeletak tidak jauh tepat di samping kiriku.

Jadi benar tadi kepalaku sudah dipotong!

Walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada tubuhku, tapi aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang ini sedang menguji kecepatan regenerasi dari tubuhku. Yahh, walaupun aku sama skali tidak mengerti kenapa bisa aku memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.

"Tidak-tidak..,.. seharusnya tidak seperti ini!"

Tiba-tiba saja dia bertingkah aneh dengan menjambak rambutnya seperti orang yang sedang terkena depresi berat. Dan secara mengejutkan pria itu langsung menatapku dengan pandangan seorang maniak gila yang terlihat begitu kusut.

"Tidak, Tidak! Hal ini tidak boleh kubiarkan..,... "

Senyumannya mengembang semakin lebar dan mulai kembali mendekatiku...

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, kita ak-"

Dan sekarang dia malah menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap shok kearahku dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Huhh... ada apa dengan manusia gila i-

 **Degg**

 **[Naruto]**

Ughh...

 **Degg**

 **Degg**

 **[Naruto]**

Ughh

A-apa lagi yang sedang terjadi padaku?!

Seperti sebuah ombak besar di belahan samudra, ratusan ingatan tiba-tiba saja langsung menerobos masuk kedalam otaku!

Arggggghhh... ini sungguh menyakitkan!...Ingin skali aku berteriak akibat rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan ini. Namun tetap saja, bibirku sama skali tidak bisa digerakan dan ekspresikupun masih tidak berubah dari yang tadi. Ingatan ini terus mengisi otaku dengan berbagai macam rentetan kejadian hingga membuat otaku terasa terbakar. Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian...,..

"..."

akhirnya rasa sakit itu hilang dan kepalaku mulai tertunduk., otaku masih mencoba mencerna segala ingatan yang baru saja mengisi penuh pikiranku. Dan tidak lama kemudian,... aku tersenyum...

Ini?!

"Khe...,.. Jadi begitu yah..." untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya aku bisa berbicara. Sekarang aku mengerti,... dengan semua ingatan ini, akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku... Sepertinya sebuah nama tadi adalah kata kunci untuk membuka kembali ingatanku.

Aku sedikit mendongak untuk melihat pria yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menyiksaku. Wajah gila yang tadi dipenuh oleh nafsu membara, seketika tergantikan dengan ekspresi shok disertai ketakutan tiada henti. Dapat kulihat pula tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya saat mata hitam kelam itu bertemu dengan mataku.

"Si-sial!"

Kakinya mulai melangkah mundur seperti hendak pergi dari sini. Dan benar saja, dia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju pintu yang menjadi tempat masuknya tadi.

 **Blarrrr**

 **Shuttttt**

 **Dhuarrrr**

"Arghhhhhh..,.."

Namun sayang,...,. tujuannya tidak akan perna tercapai. Dia berteriak kencang saat tiba-tiba aku meluncur kearahnya dengan siku yang sudah menempel erat di tenggorokannya. Kursi yang tadi sempat mengekangku dengan borgol baja, sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dinding yang menjadi fondasi bagi bangunan ini, langsung retak karena tidak sanggup menahan benturan dari seranganku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa orang ini begitu pendek... mungkin hanya sebatas dadaku, itulah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa menyentuh tanah saat sikuku mencengkram erat tenggorokannya.

"U-ughh.. le-lepaskan!"

Dia mencoba merontah. Namun semua itu sia-sia karena sikuku terlalu kuat mengunci lehernya. Darah mulai mengalir deras dari sudut bibirnya, matanya dengan terpaksa harus melihat keatas karena tidak sanggup menahan nafas lebih lama lagi.

"Ku-kurang ajar!... ugghh... le-lepaskan!"

Aku kembali tersenyum kecil saat mendengar permintaannya. Mensejajarkan wajahku dihadapannya, dapat kulihat ekspresi yang penuh akan ketakutan dan rasa keputus asaan melekat erat dalam wajahnya.

"Sungguh ironis bukan...,..."

Aku melihat tangan kananku yang bebas dan mengepalnya sekuat mungkin. Perasaan ini...,..., sungguh luar biasa! Aku merasa dapat melakukan apapun sekarang. Tunggu dulu..,.. aku ingin mencoba sesuatu...

Syurrrrr

Seperti air, tiba-tiba semua darah yang tercecer di seluruh ruangan ini mulai terangkat keatas seakan melawan hukum grafitasi. Tidak hanya darah yang berada di lantai saja yang terangkat, melainkan semua darah yang terdapat dalam potongan tubuhku juga keluar dan membuat semua potongan daging itu mengering hingga hancur menjadi debu. Setelah itu, semua darah kembali bergerak dan menyatu menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah bulatan raksasa yang melayang tepat di belakangku...

Hohohoho...,.. jadi inikah hasil yang berhasil kudapatkan selama 3 tahun penyiksaan!? Tidak buruk!

"...,.. seorang bocah yang selama 3 tahun terakhir selalu menjadi mainanmu, sekarang malah berbalik menyerangmu!"

Entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati momen seperti ini. Lihat saja, bahkan bibirku tidak berhenti menampilkan senyum Iblis yang sepertinya berhasil membuat pria ini kencing di celana.

"Yahh..,.. aku tidak tau, apakah aku harus membencimu atau harus berterima kasih padamu...,.."

setelah mengatakan itu, aku kembali memanipulasi darah yang menempel pada tubuhku dan memadatkannya menjadi beberapa bulatan sebesar bola pingpong yang melayang di belakangku. Belum selesai, aku kembali mengubah bulatan darah itu menjadi beberapa jarum raksasa yang setiap jarumnya mengarah tepat ke semua anggota gerak pria gila ini. Setelah semua itu, akupun kembali berbicara.

"..,... jadi sebagai rasa terima kasihku,...,... akan kubuat kematianmu terasa sesakit mungkin!"

Crashh crashh crasss

Dapat kulihat kedua bola matanya melotot menahan sakit saat semua jarum itu menusuk setiap anggota geraknya mulai dari ke dua tangan hingga ke dua kakinya. Dia pasti ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa karena kerongkongannya telah lebih dulu hancur akibat benturan dari sikuku. Setelah itu, akupun menjauh darinya dengan mundur tiga langkah kebelakang. Saat ini keadaan orang itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tubuhnya masih tetap tidak menyentuh tanah karena adanya empat buah jarum yang menyokongnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk sambil berusaha bernafas walau akan sangat sulit karena hancurnya jalur pernafasan yang dia punya. Matanya sedikit manatap sayu diriku yang juga menatapnya dingin. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti sedang menyumpahiku dan memakiku setengah mati.. dan tentu saja, aku sama skali tidak peduli dengan semua yang dia pikirkan.

"Urusanku disini sudah selesai...,." Aku berjalan pelan menuju dinding yang menjadi fondasi utama bangunan ini. Setelah cukup dekat, segumpal darah secara perlahan terpisah dari bulatan raksasa tersebut dan melayang menuju kearahku. Merentangkan tangan kananku kesamping, secara ajaib segumpal darah itu langsung berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah katana indah berwarna merah yang telah berada di genggaman tangan kananku.

dan tanpa perlu memasang kuda-kuda maupun persiapan,..,...

 **Syatttt syattt syatttt**

 **Druuuuu blarrrr...**

..,... dinding itu langsung terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian kecil sehingga menciptakan sebuah lobang yang cukup besar untuk aku lewat. Secara refleks mataku langsung tertutup saat silaunya matahari menyerang indra penglihatanku. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku dapat melihat keadaan yang ada di luar. Hohhh..,.. sepertinya aku berhasil menembus dinding yang terhubung dengan dunia luar... tersenyum kecil, akupun berjalan pelan menuju lubang yang aku buat tadi. Setelah sampai di luar, aku hanya bisa melihat awan dan beberapa pohon yang ada.

Tunggu dulu..,... awan?!

Penasaran dengan keraguanku, akupun kembali berjalan menuju kearah ujung jalan yang bisa aku tepaki. Dan walah..., dugaanku ternyata benar! Dapat kulihat daratan yang berada sekitar ribuan meter dibawahku. Menoleh kebelakang, dapat kulihat pula bangunan berbentuk kubah dengan dinding polos tanpa corak yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat pengurunganku, berdiri tegak di tengah daratan ini, dan disekelilingnya adalah jurang yang langsung menuju daratan yang berada jauh di bawah. Sungguh mengejutkan saat kau menyadari bahwa hidupmu dikekang selama 3 tahun di dalam sebuah bangunan kokoh yang terletak jauh di atas sebuah gunung yang tingginya mencapai ribuan meter.

"Harus kuakui,... ini adalah tempat persembunyian paling mutakhir yang perna aku ketahui. Dan lagi.,... " mataku lalu melihat keatas saat kembali menyadari sesuatu. "...,.. terdapat penghalang yang membuat tempat ini seakan berada dalam dimensi lain sehingga hewan maupun manusia yang tidak sengaja lewat maupun mendaki gunung ini, akan menembus dan tidak akan perna bisa menyentuh bangunan ini".

 **Wushhhh...**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga menerbangkan rambut panjangku. Sekali lagi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa rambutku akan berubah menjadi putih dan tumbuh sepanjang ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus memotong rambut mengganggu ini"

Ohhh... aku hampir lupa. Aku sekarang masih dalam keadaan telanjang, karena itulah...

 **Crassssshh**

..,... tanpa merasa kesakitan, aku langsung memotong lengan kiriku hingga membuat darah menyembur keluar dengan derasnya. Manusia biasa pasti akan menganggapku gila karena memotong tangannya sendiri. tapi sayang,... aku bukanlah manusia! Mulai dari sel, daging, tulang, hingga kulitpun telah selesai beregenerasi dan menjadi lengan baru tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun. Aku sendiripun sempat terkagum dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau di dunia ini akan ada kemampuan sehebat ini...

jujur saja, sejak awal aku hanya tau bahwa dunia ini hanyalah dunia kuno yang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia berkemampuan rendah yang disebut dengan 'Shinobi'. Shinobi adalah para manusia yang dapat mengendalikan energi yang disebut dengan 'cakra' menjadi berbagai macam jurus serta dapat mengubahnya menjadi salah satu dari ke lima elemen. Terdengar hebat..,.. namun tidak bagiku!

Cukup basa basinya! Aku cukup muak berada di tempat ini...

 **Syuttttt slaarrrrrr**

Dalam sekejap sepasang sayap tercipta di punggungku dari gumpalan darah yang tadi sempat berceceran di tanah. Dan dengan sekali kepakan sayap, aku langsung terbang menuju angkasa yang terlihat begitu indah...

Setelah merasa cukup jauh, mataku kembali melirik kebelakang untuk melihat bangunan pengurungan yang terlihat semakin kecil karena jarak yang aku lewati. Tersenyum kecil, akupun menjentikan jari untuk mengaktifkan sesuatu. Dan hasilnya..,...,..

 **Blarrrrrrr** ...

Sebuah ledakan darah menghancurkan seluruh area puncak pegunungan beserta dengan bangunan yang ada di atasnya. Dalam sekejap gunung yang tadinya begitu indah dengan ketinggian mencapai ribuan meter, sekarang telah berkurang setengah dengan lapisan darah segar yang memenuhi seluruh puncaknya..

Setelah cukuplah melihat, akupun kembali menghadap ke depan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"dapat menghancurkan setengah dari gunung tertinggi..,... hmmm...,.. tidak buruk!...,.. dan lagi, energi yang dikeluarkanpun bahkan tidak mencapai setengah. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat kekuatan seperti ini dalam dunia seburuk ini!"

Aku menatap lurus kedepan untuk memikirkan sesuatu...

'Tujuan pertama selesai... saatnya melakukan tujuan berikutnya!'

Dalam sekali kepakan, aku langsung meluncur bagaikan roket menuju ke arah tujuanku berikutnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **And Cut!**

 **Halo mina-san! Ya...ya...ya.. saya tau kalian pasti marah... kedua fic belum selesai, ehh mala apload lagi fic baru... yah mau bagaimana lagi, saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk ke dua fic itu... karena bingung mau ngapain, yahh aku buat fic aja lagi... seperti biasa, saya hanya bisa berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya... walaupum saya tidak bisa jamin kalau fic ini akan selesai ... udah itu ajah ...**

 **Byyyyyy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc bukan kepunyaan saya**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Terlalu bagus untuk di lewatkan! Hehehe...**

 **.**

 **PAIR...**

 **Naruto x ?**

 **.**

 **Just enjoy...**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia Shinobi ... merupakan dunia yang penuh akan keanehan bernama Cakra, jenis energi yang dapat membuat hal tak lazim menjadi nyata. Sebut saja dengan mengeluarkan api dari mulut, membuat bayangan nyata, hingga berjalan di atas bidang miring adalah sedikit dari banyaknya tekhnik yang bisa dilakukam oleh manusia pengguna cakra.

Tapi apakah kalian tau..., bagi diriku semua hal tak lazim yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah sampah yang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan penghargaan. Ayolahhh... jika di dunia ini bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, maka di duniaku bisa mengeluarkan laser penghancur dari satu jari telunjuknya. Jika di dunia ini bisa menghancurkan bongkahan batu hanya dengan satu pukulan, maka di duniaku bisa menghancurkan sebuah gunung hanya dengan satu pukulannya. Dan jika di dunia ini memiliki monster berekor sembilan yang dapat menghancurkan gunung dengan sekali kibasan ekornya, maka di duniaku memiliki monster berkepala sepuluh yang mampu meratakan dunia hanya dengan raungannya. Yahhh... setidaknya itulah sebahagian kecil tentang seberapa mengerikannya dunia yang perna aku taklukan dulu!

Oke... cukup basa basinya! Saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah perkampungan yang terletak di bahagian timur laut Negara api. Soal pakaian, aku lebih memilih memakai pakaian khas Anbu Konoha yang menurutku cukup keren, hanya saja bagian lengannya jauh lebih panjang hingga ke pangkal tangan. Selain itu aku juga memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang mejadi simbol bagi organisasi yang aku tempati. Ohhh iya... aku juga sudah memotong rambut panjang menggangu itu hingga menyerupai kembaranku yang ada di Naruto Shipuden.

Dengan santai aku menyeruput teh pagi miliku sambil menyantap sepiring kue dango yang begitu mirip dengan makanan bernama sate yang ada di duniaku dulu. sungguh kedamaian yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan. Jujur saja... walaupun dunia ini jauh dari kata moderen, tapi nuansa kedamaiannya sungguh luar biasa terasa. Memang sih kejahatan tentu masih merajalela, Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan duniaku dulu, mungkin ini hanyalah 10 persen dari tingkat kejahatan yang ada di sana. Atau mungkin hanya 5 persen? Entalah, aku malas memperhitungkannya.

 _ **Tengg**_

Telingaku mendengar bunyi lonceng yang menandakan adanya tamu yang datang kemari. Tanpa menoleh, tiba-tiba seorang Wanita duduk tepat dihadapanku.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Dia berucap dengan nafas yang cukup terengah-engah. Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku kembali meminum teh miliku sambil terus memakan dango. Ahhh.. sebelumnya perkenalkan, dia adalah salah satu anggotaku yang ikut terlempar ke dunia ini. Ohhh.. aku sampai lupa untuk menceritakannya!

Ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang ikut terlempar kedunia ini bersamaku, dan tentu saja mereka semua adalah anggota kelompok yang aku buat saat berhasil menaklulan dunia lamaku, Dan perempuan ini adalah salah satunya.

Berbicara soal perempuan, sepertinya tidak lengkap jika kita tidak membicarakan soal penampilannya. Bisa dibilang dia ini perempuan yang cukup cantik, memiliki tubuh yang lumayan putih dan badan yang tinggi. dengan Rambut pirang sepanjang bahu, rompi tipis berlengan pendek, dalamam kaos berjaring, dan sepasang bra sebagai pelapis payudara besarnya itu.. semua hal itu sudah cukup membuat kejantanan lelaki manapun akan meradang karenanya.

Belum cukup? rok yang hanya menutupi paha atasnya berwarna hitam, sarung tangan berwarna hitam membalut jari lentik indahnya, dan sepatu boot dengan stoking jaring hingga kepaha sebagai pelapisnya. [W _hat the F**k Bitch]!_ Oke... ingatkan aku untuk membuat 100 Goal dalam kewanitaannya. -_-!

Lupakan yang terakhir!... Soal nama, kalian bisa memanggilnya Samui... ohhhh, ada satu hal lagi yang lupa aku beri tau. Saat terlempar ke dunia ini, kami semua terlahir kembali sebagai seorang bayi dengan ingatan baru, Namun saat berumur sekitar 10 tahun, tiba-tiba saja ingatanku kembali tanpa penyebab yang jelas. Karena itulah, aku sudah mencari mereka selama 5 bulan terakhir, dan hanya satu orang yang dapat aku temukan. Itupun karena suatu kejadian yang tidak disengaja saat sedang mampir ke Kumogakure. Sudalah, aku tidak mau membahasnya!

"Heyy... mengabaikan wanita tidak baik tau!" Ucap Samui dengan sedikit nada manja.

Apa-apaan nada manja itu? Padahal saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan sangat irit untuk berbicara. Tapi sekarang lihatlah,... semua sifat datar bak tembok itu hilang dan malah tergantikan oleh sifat menggodanya. Hahhhh... jujur saja, aku lebih suka sifat datar dan irit bicaranya, karena hal itu bisa membuat suasana lebih tenang.

"Diamlah dan cepat makan. Kita harus menjalankan tugas dari Ketua sebelum esok hari, dan perjalanan masih membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 jam untuk sampai ke Sunagakure"

"Huhhh... bukankah jauh lebih cepat menggunakan tekhnik terbangmu itu? Jadi kita tidak perlu berjalan jauh hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas membosankan ini!"

Ya ... ya ... ya... teruslah mengeluh dan akan aku sumbatkan bibir manismu itu dengan 'Timun Cina' miliku.

"Menggunakan hal seperti itu hanya akan membuatku terbebani dengan berat badan~"

Ucapanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba sebuah cawan kosong melayang dan tepat mengenai kepalaku.

"Lanjutkan ucapanmu dan aku jamin kau tidak akan bernafas lagi!" Dia berucap dengan aura menyaramkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan para pelanggan lelaki yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya, langsung merinding ngeri saat merasakan aura menakutkan dari dirinya.

Ayolahh... apakah kau pikir aku akan takut dengan aura mainstreammu itu?! Jangan bercanda... aku bukanlah Pria banci yang takut pada perempuan. Menghargai perempuan mungkin bisa kuterima, tapi untuk takut pada mereka..,.. itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

"Berhentilah bermain-main, kau tau hal seperti itu tidak bisa mempengaruhiku!"

Mendengar perkataanku, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi lesu dan cemberut.

"Huhhh... baiklah" ucapnya dengan kedua pipi yang dikembungkan bertanda dia sedang cemberut.

Setelah semua itu, kesunyian kembali melanda suasana pagi yang damai ini. Namun...,,,...

 _ **Brakkkk...**_

..,.. pintu kedai ini dibuka secara paksa hingga menimbulkan kekagetan pada seluruh pelanggan kecuali aku dan Samui. Melirik sedikit, dapat kulihat gerombolan sapi berotot dengan kepala botak dan muka garang berjalan masuk kedalam kedai. Salah satu dari mereka yang dapat kusimpulkan sebagai pemimpinnya, terlihat sedang menggoda seorang wanita yang sepertinya tidak menyukai tindakannya.

"Heyy... lepaskan Istriku!" Seorang peria dengan postur tubuh yang terbilang biasa saja mencoba untuk melawan pria yang berani menganggu Istrinya.

"Khekhke...,.. memangnya kenapa!"

 _ **Brakkll**_

 _ **Grebb**_

Tapi sayang..., dengan sekali hentakan, meja yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk makan langsung hancur tidak karuan. Lalu dengan cepat pria botak itu mencengkram kuat leher baju sang pria.

"Memangnya kenapa hahhhh! Lihatlah dirimu... pecundang sepertimu mana bisa melindungi wanita secantik dia" dia berucap sambil mengelus dagu wanita tersebut yang terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"G-gha... le-lepaskan!" dia masih mencoba untuk berbicara walau sangat susah untuk dilakukan.

"berisik!" Lalu tanpa belas kasihan, dia melempar orang itu tepat kearahku.

"Aaaaaaa~"

 _ **Tap...**_

Namun sebelum menghancurkan teh dan dango terakhirku, aku lebih dulu menahan pungungnya dengan tangan kananku.

 _ **Brukkk...**_

Diapun terjatuh cukup keras di lantai dan meringis kesakitan.

"U-ughhh!" Menoleh kebelakang, dia terlihat sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menghentikannya.

"Hohohoho... lihatlah, siapa yang kita dapat disini?"

Hahh... si bodoh malah datang kemari. Lihatlah, dengan bodohnya dia mencoba untuk menggoda Samui yang saat ini sedang asik menikmati teh miliknya. Biar kutebak...,.. mingkin dadanya akan berlubang...

 _ **Crashhhh**_

Ohhh ralat! Ternyata dia mengibcar kepalanya. Semua mata membulat (kecuali aku tentunya) saat melihat sebuah tanto sudah bersarang di kepala sibotak hingga tembus ke belakang. Dan yang melakukan semua itu tidak lain-dan tidak bukan adalah Samui sendiri... hohoho... ekspresi yang bagus! Melancarkan serangan tanpa melihat lawan dan hanya terfokus pada teh miliknya. Hmmm.,.. harus kuakui, itu cukup keren!

"BOOSSSSS!"

Para preman yang tersisa berteriak memanggil bos mereka yang sudah tergeletak tidak benyawa di lantai dengan kepala berlubang.

"Dua pilihan... mati atau per~"

 _ **Crashhhh**_

 _ **Brukkk**_

"..."

Hmmmm ... entah kenapa hatiku terasa begitu sakit. Bukan... tentu saja bukan karena adanya sebuah kampak yang berhasil memotong tangan kananku dan menancap di dadaku, Akan sangat lucu jika aku merasa sakit karena hal seperti itu. Namun mataku lebih terfokus pada satu tusuk Dango yang saat ini telah hancur tak tersisa saat tanganku yang memegangnya telah terpotong dan jatuh di lantai.

 _ **Crashhhhhh**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" "uuwwwwaaaaa"

Semua pelanggan dalam kedai itu hanya berteriak dan berhamburan keluar saat melihat kampak yang menancap didadaku dilepas dengan paksa hingga membuat darahku menyembur keluar dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Samui yang terlihat hanya memandangku datar.

 _ **Brukkkk**_

Aku tertunduk dan wajahku menempel di atas meja... ughh... tidak bisakah dia menampilkan ekspresi lain selain wajah datar nan bodohnya itu.

"Hahahahahahah... itulah akibat dari orang yang berani melawan ka~"

 _ **Crashhhh crashhhh crashhhh. ..**_

Tanpa basa basi aku langsung memotong mereka semua dengan darah yang telah berubah menjadi cambuk. Huhhh... akhirnya suasana bisa kembali tenang. Mengangkat wajahku hingga kembali tegak, lalu aku menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan datar tentunya.

"Dan itulah akibat dari orang bodoh yang berani menghancurkan dango terakhir miliku!" Ucapku dengan datar.

Secara perlahan, semua darah yang berceceran di atas lantai mapun di tubuh samui, mulai bergerak dan masuk kembali kedalam dadaku yang masih memiliki tebasan menganga dari kampak yang tadi sempat menancap di sana. Dan tidak lama kemudian, luka itupun sembuh sempurna tanpa bekas. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan pakaian yang sempat tertebas juga ikut beregenerasi, dan tangan yang sempat terpotong sudah kembali seperti semula.

Mataku lalu melihat Samui yang kembali menyeruput tehnya dengan santai.

"Shurrppp, ahhhh... " meneruh kembali cangkir tehnya diapun melihatku. "...walau aku sudah melihatnya, tapi aku masih cukup kagum dengan kekuatan barumu itu. Yahhh, walaupun harus kuakui... kekuatanmu yang dulu masih jutaan kali lebih mengerikan dari itu!" Ucapnya datar.

"Huhhhh... sudahlah. Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi dari tempat menyedihkan ini" beranjak dari tempat duduku, akupun berjalan menghampiri sang pemilik toko dan menaruh uang di atas mejanya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya!"

"Te-terima kasih!" Perempuan ini berucap dengan nada terbata dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Hhmmmm... mungkin dia sedikit trauma karena melihat semua kejadian ini. Ya sudalah... sebaiknya kita cepat menyelesaikan misi dari ketua. Aku dan Samuipun berjalan keluar meninggalkan sang penjaga toko yang sudah ambruk pingsan entah karena apa. Mungkin karena tidak kuat menahan aura ketampananku?! Entalah...wanita memang tidak bisa ditebak! -_-!

.

~Change Scene~ [Amegakure]

.

Amegakure... merupakan satu dari banyaknya desa kecil yang ada di dunia Shinobi. Selama bertahun-tahun, Desa ini mengalami peperangan hebat karena terletak di pertengahan 5 desa besar lainnya sehingga Desa tersebut menjadi arena perang bagi keserahkahan kelima desa besar.

Selain itu desa ini juga selalu diguyur hujan tanpa henti seakan mencerminkan kesedihan yang begitu menyiksa bagi para penduduk Amegakure.

Tapi itu dulu... untuk pertama kalinya desa Amegakure dilanda kebahagiaan yang begitu besar saat perdamaian telah mereka raih. Benar... saat ini desa tersebut telah mendapat kedamaian berkat seorang tokoh yang dianggap sebagai Tuhan bagi para penduduk desa. Mungkin julukan itu sedikit berlebihan bagi orang awam yang tidak tau apa-apa. Namun untuk Seorang tokoh yang berhasil membawa perdamaian kepada desa yang selama ini selalu berperang hanya dalam waktu satu malam,... sudah tidak bisa dikatakan lagi sebagai berlebihan.

sejak kemunculannya saat dia berhasil menggulingkan Rezim Hanzo yang dulu pernah menjadi pemimpin desa tersebut hanya dalam waktu satu malam, desa ini telah menjadi salah satu desa paling damai dari semua desa yang ada. Segala macam gangguan dan konflik internal maupun ekspternal, tidak ada di desa ini. Kuncinya hanya satu, yaitu seluruh aksesnya tertutup dari dunia luar. Bahkan tidak ada satupun desa yang mengetahui bagaimanakah perkembangan dari desa ini. Semua mata-mata yang mencoba masuk kedalammya, selalu saja tidak perna kembali. Mereka mengira bahwa Hanzolah yang melakukan semua itu. Tapi kenyataannya Hanzo telah mati dan digantikan oleh pemimpin yang baru.

Terlihat saat ini seorang pria dengan kisaran umur 25 tahunan sedang berdiri diam tepat diujung lidah dari gedung tertinggi yang ada di desa tersebut. Mata pola riak airnya menatap datar kedepan menghiraukan guyuran hujan yang saat ini terus membasahinya. Inilah dia, seseorang yang dijuluki sebagai Tuhan oleh penduduk Amegakure...,.. Pain!

Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, Pain memiliki penampilan yang cukup unik dengan banyaknya tindikan yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya. Jubah hitam berpola awan merahnya berkibar pelan menandakan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari anggota organisasi yang sama dengan Naruto yaitu..., Akatsuki.

 _ **Shurrrrr**_

Sedikit melirik kebelakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani menganggu kedamaiannya.

"Hmmm... ternyata kau berada disini!" Ucap seorang pria bertopeng yang keluar dari pusaran dimensi yang muncul dibelakanh Pain.

Jika Dilihat dari penampilannya, dapat kita ketahui bahwa dia juga merupakan anggota Akatsuki.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pain tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pipa, diapun menduduki pipa tersebut dengan santai. "Hanya saja... aku masih penasaran dengan anggota barumu itu"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele dan katakan apa maumu!"

"Yare..yare... kau tidak sabaran rupanya. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku masih penasaran dengan anggota baru itu. Sebenarnya siapa dia dan bangaimana bisa kau mendapatkanya? Selain itu, apakah dia bisa dipercaya?" Tanya pria bertopeng yang kita ketahui sendiri bernama Madara (Obito).

Mata Dewa itu sedikit mengkerut saat mendengar pertanyaan Obito.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sendiri yang merekrutnya dan tentu saja dia bisa dipercaya!"

"Aku tau itu. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya! Yahhh... aku harap dia tidak mengganggu rencana yang kita buat!"

"Kau tenang saja, jika dia berbuat macam-macam aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya. Selain itu, saat ini dia sedang menjalankan misi untuk menangkap Shukaku"

"Menangkap Shukaku? Bukankah anggota Deidara yang sedang melakukannya?!"

"Tidak. Keberhasilan misi harus dipastikan, dan dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk melakukan itu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."menatap keatas, mata Sharingan itu menyala terang di balik topeng tersebut. "... apapun yang terjadi, rencana ini pasti akan berhasil!"

 _ **Shuuuuu**_

Ucapan itu menutup pembicaraan mereka saat sebuah pusaran dimensi kembali menghisap Madara dan meninggalkan Pain yang masih setia menatap datar Kota tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

Disebuah gurun pasir yang begitu luas dan panas, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan pelan diikuti oleh seorang wanita super seksi bernama Samui. Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah Desa pasir Sunagakure.

"Huhhh... kulitku pasti akan menghitam jika terlalu lama ditempat menyebalkan ini" gerutu Samui.

Tanpa merespon, Naruto menatap keatas tanpa memutuskan jalannya.

"Sepertinya hari sudah mau gelap. Cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi" ucap datar Naruto.

"Hey... bukankah kau yang membuang-buang waktu! Seandainya kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk terbang, sudah dari tadi kita sampai!" Jawab Samui kesal. Namun seperti biasa, Naruto sama skali tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan, akhirnya Naruto dan Samui telah sampai di depan benteng besar desa Sunagakure. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat adanya seseorang yang sedang berdiam diri tepat dihadapan gerbang masuk Desa. Beberapa shinobi yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai shinobi dari desa Suna, telah tergeletak tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

Menyadari ada yang mendekatinya, sosok itupun berbalik ke arah mereka.

"Hmmm... ternyata kalian" ucapnya datar dengan suara beratnya.

Berhenti tepat di samping orang tersebut, Narutopun berbicara.

"Kenapa anda berdiam disini? Bukankah kalian ditugaskan untuk menangkap Sukaku?"

"Saat ini Deidara yang melakukannya. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini tanpa harus ikut campur dalam menangkap Ichibi"

"Oowww... sombong skali simanusia peledak itu" ejek Samui.

"Lebih dari itu, kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada di tempat ini?"

"Ketua menyuruh kami untuk membantu kalian, karena dia mendapat informasi bahwa ada kelompok dari Konoha yang datang untuk membantu Ichibi"

"Kelompok dari Konoha? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sampai secepat itu?"

"Berdasarkan informasi yang ada, sepertinya pihak Konoha sudah mengetahui tujuan kita untuk menangkap para biju. Jadi mereka melakukan pencegahan dengan mengirim kelompok untuk menangkap kita!" Jelas Naruto.

"Hohh.. aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini mereka mengetahui tujuan kita. Jadi apakah kita akan membantu Deidara?"

"Biar aku yang membantunya, aku juga punya sedikit urusan dengan kelompok Konoha itu" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga ikut!" Ucap Samui semangat.

"Huhhhh... cepatlah, aku tidak suka menunggu"

Mengangguk paham, Narutopun melompat tinggi keatas benteng diikuti oleh Samui.

 _ **TAP TAP**_

Hal yang pertama mereka lihat adalah banyaknya tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari pasir sedang mencoba untuk menangkap seekor burung raksasa berwarna putih. Burung itu terus meliuk-liuk tajam untuk menghindari semua tangan pasir itu.

"Hmmm... sepertinya Deidara sedang kesulitan" ucap Naruto.

"Hey, lihat itu!" Ucap Samui sambil menunjuk kearah gedung yang berada tepat di bawah tangan-tangan raksasa itu.

Sedikit menajamkan matanya, Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat adanya seorang wanita yang sedang menatap pertarungan antara Deidara melawan Kazekage.

'Sudah kuduga,... sepertinya ikatan saudara kembar masih melekat pada diriku' pikir Naruto.

"Biar aku yang membantunya, dan kau jalankanlah misi berikutnya!" Ucap Naruto dan langsung melompati bangunan-bangunan menuju arena pertarungan.

"Cihh.. selalu saja seperti itu!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Samuipun ikut melompat dan menuju sisi lain desa untuk menjalankan misi lain.

.

.

.

 _ **Shutttt shutt shuttt...**_

Tangan raksasa milik Gara terus mencoba untuk menangkap musuhnya yang saat ini sedang terbang di angkasa dengan menaiki seekor burung raksasa berwarna putih.

"Cihhh.. dia selalu menghindari semua seranganmu! Kalau begini terus, kau akan kehabisan tenaga" ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang saat ini berdiri disamping Gara

"Aku tau... karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian!" Ucap Gara.

Mengerti maksud gara, wanita itupun menyentuh telinganya dan menekan sesuatu yang ada disana.

"Kakashi sensei, apakah belum selesai?"

'Sedikit lagi!'

"Baiklah, aku dan gara akan mengulur waktu sampai Kakashi sensei siap!"

'Dimengerti!'

Memutuskan pembicaraan, wanita itu kembali menatap kesal kearah burung tersebut.

"Ckkk... aku tidak bisa menyerangnya jika dia ada jauh di atas sana" kesal wanita tersebut.

 _ **Slashhjh slashhh slashhh...**_

Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat tidak ada satupun serangan yang mengenainya.

"Baiklah... saatnya beraksi!" Gumamnya sambil Memasukan tangannya kedalam tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya.

Terlihat sebuah tanah liat sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Diapun mengepal tanah liat itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu sebuah patung kecil berbentuk burung gendutpun tercipta.

"Rasakan ini!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Deidara menjatuhkan tanah liatnya.

 _ **Boftttt**_

Semua mata melebar saat melihat patung kecil tersebut telah berubah menjadi patung raksasa.

"Gawat!" Gumam Gara.

Deidara tersenyum senang.

"Terlambat... seni itu adalah...,.. ledakan!"

 _ **[Kat~]**_

 _ **Bofttttt**_

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"

Suara keras seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba meluncur kearah patung Deidara mengagetkan mereka semua. Terlihat ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pusaran energi yang cukup besar.

"RASAKAN INI!..."

 _ **[RASENGAN]**_

 _ **BLARRRRRR**_

Ledakan besar langsung mengguncang seluruh daratan Suna saat serangan dari si wanita berhasil meledakan patung Deidara sebelum memasuki area Desa. Seluruh ninja termasuk Gara menutup mata saat asap ledakan memenuhi hampir seluruh desa. Jika saja ledakan sebesar itu sampai mengenai daratan, mungkin saja saat ini Sunagakure hanya tinggal nama.

Setelah asap menghilang, Garapun membuka matanya.

"Terima kasih! Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin saja saat ini aku dan desa ini telah musnah" ucap Gara kepada wanita yang ternyata masih berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak masalah!" Ucap gadis itu.

"Ckkk!" Deidara mendecih kesal saat Melihat hasil karyanya gagal untuk mengalahkam sang Uzukage.

'Mencitpakan bunshin dan melemparnya kearah karya seniku dan menghancurkannya dengan satu serangan. Cihhh... harus kuakui, Jincuriki memang hebat!' Pikir Deidara.

Memeriksa kantungnya, diapun menyadari kalau persediaan tanah liat miliknya mulai menipis.

'Seandainya aku tau akan serumit ini, aku pasti akan membawa lebih banyak tanah liat'

 _ **Slashhhh Grebbbb**_

Matanya melebar sempurna saat sebuah tangan pasir raksasa berhasil menangkap burungnya dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Untung saja dia sempat melompat untuk menyelamatkan diri dari tangan raksasa itu.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil tanah liat dan membentuknya menjadi burung raksasa agar dirinya tidak mati konyol karena jatuh dari ketinggian.

 _ **[Katsu]**_

 _ **Blarrrr**_

Tangan pasir Gara hancur seketika saat burung yang dia tangkap tiba-tiba meledak saat Deidara mengaktifkan jurusnya.

"Huhh... hampir sa~"

Matanya kembali melebar saat dirinya menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia melihat kebawah untuk melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Gara. Dan saat dia melihat hal apakah itu,... shok adalah satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

'A-apa itu?'

Tidak hanya dia. Namun semua orang yang berada dalam desa tersebut, juga sama terkejutnya saat melihat adanya kepala monster rakun raksasa yang terbuat dari pasir muncul dan wajahnya menghadap keatas atau lebih tepatnya kearah Deidara. Kepala rakun itu sangatlah besar hingga sanggup menutupi stengah dari desa, bahkan Deidara yang masih asik melayang tepat di atasnya terlihat begitu kecil.

"A-ahahaha... " si wanita berambut pirang tertawa kikuk sambil terus melihat ke atas. "...,... ba-bagaimama bisa kau menciptakan hal seperti itu?" Lanjutnya dengan sebulir keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya.

Sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Gara sang Godaime Kazekage, hanya diam dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap datar keatas.

"Ini adalah tekhnik terkuat yang aku miliki saat ini..,... "

 _ **[Sukaku : Suna no kokatsu]**_

 _ **Bowssshhhh**_

Sebuah tembakan beam berwarna kuning dengan cepat melesat menuju Deidara. Melihat serangan secepat dan sebesaf itu, Deidara hanya bisa diam dengan mata melebar.

'Sial!'

BLARRRRRRRR

Ledakan maha dahsyat sekali lagi mengguncang daratan desa Suna. Asap mengepul dengan lebatnya hingga menutup cahaya bulan yang menerangi Desa tersebut.

Melihat hal seperti itu, tentu saja sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Wowwww... aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal seperti itu mengenai daratan!" Kagum wanita berambut kuninh tersebut.

Brukkk

"Hahh...hahh...hahh."

"Gara!" Dengan cepat si gadis berlari kearah Gara yang sedang berlutut akibat kelelahan dan kehabisan cakra.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sambil membantu Gara untuk berdiri.

"T-tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya kehabisan cakra dan mungkin tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa hari"

Melihat itu si gadispun menyadari bahwa kekuatan yang besar, membutuhkan pengorbaban yang besar pula.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau Is~"

"HEYY LIHAT ITU!"

Teriakan seorang Shinobi mengagetkan si gadis dan Gara. Dengan cepat mereka melihatkeatas untuk memaatikan sesuatu.

"A-apa itu?" Gumam Gara saat melihat adanya sebuah bulatan besar berwarna merah darah melayang tepat di tempat Deidara tadi berada.

Secara perlahan, bulatan itu mulai bergerak dan memisahkan diri dari satu dengan yang lainnya lalu membentuk bulatan yang lebih kecil. Dan setelah selesai, maka terlihatlah seorang pria berambut putih jabrik yang saat ini sedang melayang di udara dengan adanya sepasang sayap merah di punggungnya sambil menatap datar mereka semua.

Bulatan kecil berwarna merah itu melayang pelan menuju sayap sang pemuda dan menyatu dengan sayap tersebut.

"Siapa itu? Dan bagaimana bisa dia melayang dia udara seperti itu?!" Tanya si gadis entah kepada siapa.

"Cihhh... sepertinya seranganku gagal!" Ucap Gara saat melihat Deidara yang masih hidup dengan burung putih raksasanya di belakang pemuda yang baru muncul itu.

"A-aku masih hidup!" Gumam Deidara tidak percaya.

"Kau berutang nyawa padaku"

Deidara menatap kedepan saat mendapati sebuah suara yang menyahuti dirinya. Setelah melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, Deidara hanya bisa terkejut dengan mata yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Cihhh... kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Lagi pula aku sama skali tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

"Ya..ya..ya. katakanlah itu setelah kau melihat ekspresi memalukanmu tadi. Kau tau..,.. ekspresimu itu mengingatkanku kepada seekor monyet yang sedang ketakutan saat dirinya hendak dimakan"

Cetakk.

"Apa katamu!" Kesal Deidara dengan perempatan urat di dahinya.

"Yaa... sama-sama"

"Ckk.. aku tidak sedang berterima kasih!"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa... jatah Dangomu akan aku ambil sepulang nanti"

"Gahhh... berhentilah mempermainkanku! Dan heyy... jangan mengambil Dangoku!" Teriak Deidara kesal.

Menghiraukan Deidara, pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu lebih memilih menatap si gadis berambut pirang yang berada cukup jauh dari tenpatnya berada. Si gadispun sama, dia juga menatap Naruto dengan lekat.

Dua pasang mata sebiru samudra saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

'Siapa pemuda ini? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya!' Pikir si gadis sambil terus menatap lekat Naruto.

Dan saat kepulan asap telah menghilang secara keseluruhan dan membuat sinar rembulan kembali menerangi Desa, maka terlihatlah dengan jelas sosok Naruto yang membuat kedua bola mata sang gadis membulat dengan sempurna.

"Na-naruto!" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit terbata.

Tentu saja hal itu mendapat perhatian dari sang Kazekage.

'Naruto? Bukankah itu nama dari adik laki-lakinya?!' Pikir Gara.

"Naruto... kamu Naruto kan!" Tanya si Gadis dengan suara yang sedikit keras agar terdengar oleh Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, Deidara sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Hey uban... kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Deidara.

Naruto tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si gadis yang terlihat mulai bergetar pelan menahan tangis.

"Lama tidak berjumpa..,... "

.

.

.

.

.

"..,... Tatsumi onisan!"

.

.

.

 _ **~And Cut~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Halooo mina-san... saya kembali dengan fic Monsta part Two... bagaimana? Aku harap kalian menyukainya.**_

 _ **Yahh pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena terlah mendukung fanfic The Big Zero. Jujur saja, saya tertarik melanjutkan fic tersebut karena banyaknya para reader sekalian yang memberikan respon positive nya. Namun kali ini saya lebih dulu mengupdate fic Monsta Part One karena saya rasa fic ini mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu Fic andalan saya. Karena dalam pembuatan fic ini Imajinasi saya bergerak liar untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang belum perna ada sebelumnya. Dan saya harp fic ini juga dapat membuat reader sekalian memberikan respon yang sama dengan fanfic The Big Zero...**_

 _ **Itu saja...**_

 _ **Byyyy**_


End file.
